All of You
by 858dreaming
Summary: I’d always thought I might be afraid of the sight of my love as a predator about to take me." -- A short Bella change fic, disregarding Breaking Dawn


**All of You**  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:**_ "I'd always thought I might be afraid of the sight of my love as a predator about to take me."_ A (very short) Bella change fic, my first (and reluctant) foray into Twilight fic. I didn't want to write this, but it wouldn't get out of my head. This obviously doesn't take _Breaking Dawn_ into account. Sorry, SMeyer.

My final request as a human was not terribly surprising, considering the conditions that our engagement had been hinged on. _Once more, like this,_ I'd requested, quietly pleading with wide, limpid eyes. I was sure that sex would be even better as a vampire, when I was less fragile, when Edward didn't have to hold back. But when would we have sex again? If newborns were bloodthirsty, crazed monsters for nearly a year, like Edward tried to convince me, would I even care about making love to him?

He had tenderly undressed me, and we lost ourselves in each other. When we both began to recover, still panting heavily, he moved from where he hovered over my body and came to rest beside me. He gently pressed his lips to my cheek and then rolled to his back. I would've thought he was tired, if I didn't know better. This was not exhaustion. This was apprehension.

I knew what was to happen next, and I swept my dark hair away from my neck. "I'm ready whenever you are, Edward," I told him, surprised to find my words true. I'd been waiting to be like him, to be his equal for so long. I was ready.

"I don't- "

"It'll be fine," I assured him, placing my hand on his cheek. "You kept in control before, when James attacked me. You can do it again."

Edward shook his head, turning his face briefly to kiss the scar on my hand. "It's not the same. There won't be another vampire's venom marring the taste, and your change will be even worse if I don't bite at your neck. I'm afraid-" He suddenly looked unsure, vulnerable. "When I hunt, I'm not the same person you fell in love with. I'm vicious, an animal. I'm afraid that it will be too much like hunting, that I'll hurt you if I can't fight my instincts."

I moved my hand from his cheek up into his hair, and pushed down to coax him to lay his head on my chest. I couldn't move him by force, he was essentially a statue come to life, but he yielded to my movement and rested his cheek over my heart. I wrapped my other arm around him. "I love you," I reassured him. "All of you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Just go slow, whenever you're ready," I told him, cuddling closer to him. This was an odd reversal of roles, Edward being the one that needed soothing, but it comforted me that he needed me like this, needed me as much as I needed him. "You're fine."

He lay there with me with what could've been minutes or hours. The chill of his skin felt good against mine; he'd turned the heat up in the room to keep me from getting cold while we were intimate. One of his hands occasionally stroked over my flat belly, from my hip to the underside of my right breast. His other arm snaked around my waist.

At first I didn't notice, but gradually he began to inhale deeply. He nuzzled his face against me, smelling the blood pumping through my heart. His mouth opened, his tongue darting out to taste me, his lips whispering over my skin. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to keep my heart rate even.

His lips began to move upwards, and Edward's body trembled. I rubbed his back, unsure if I was trying to calm his fear or gentle his animalistic instincts. His teeth nipped against me, but he never broke my skin. "Bella," he plaintively cried, snuffling, his eyes still shut. He let out a soft whimper.

I smiled down at him with watery eyes, feeling a rush of tenderness and pity. I'd never seen Edward look so weak and defenseless. I'd always thought I might be afraid of the sight of my love as a predator about to take me, but I couldn't be scared of my husband when he looked more like a baby animal than a hunter. His chest vibrated as he purred, rubbing his cheek against my skin as he grew closer to my neck.

He sniffed around my neck, his lips ghosting over my skin as he tried to find the best place to bite from. His lips settled over my jugular and carotid, and the arm around my waist traveled up to my shoulders. His hand tipped my chin back to expose my neck, and he sobbed once more.

"Shhh. It's okay, Edward," I murmured. He began snuffling again, licking his chosen spot. "You're fine; I'm alright."

My skin was freezing where his tongue was moving, the temperature combining with his venom to numb the area. He opened his jaws, took my neck into his mouth, and began to suck gently but forcefully. He purred deep in his chest as the blood rushed to the surface. I almost wanted to laugh; prim and proper, respectful-of-women Edward Cullen was giving me a hickey.

His teeth broke through my skin almost by accident, with only the slightest pressure. He moaned as my blood rushed into his mouth, and I felt his jaw and throat move as he suckled. His venom was chilly as it entered my veins, like the start of a cold saline IV, but it began to burn as it mixed with my blood. It hurt, but I focused on Edward. I couldn't scream; it would break his heart.

His drinking stopped, but I still felt his venom gushing into my veins, the excess running out of his mouth and down my chest. He began snuffling again. Edward had explained that even though a small amount of venom could accomplish the transformation, a large amount injected near the heart would make the change less painful, less prolonged. Would he be able to smell when the proper amount of venom was coursing through my body?

Apparently the answer was yes; he pulled away with one last inhale. He lapped at the puncture; his venom sealing my skin shut. He gently kissed the wound and then let go of me.

Edward made quick work of arranging me against the pillows, pulling a thin sheet over my body. The mattress moved as he got up, and I groaned piteously.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked attentively, but his voice sounded far away.

"Edward . . ." It was now my turn to whimper. The fire of the venom was burning my entire body now, taking over me, and I could feel the weakness from the loss of blood.

I heard a mechanical click, and a soft woosh of air. He was immediately back on the bed with me. "My sweet, beautiful Bella, I'm right here," he assured me, laying his hand on my clammy forehead. "I only had to turn on the air conditioning."

I made a soft, affirmative noise.

"Are you in much pain yet, sweetheart?" he questioned, sounding tortured.

I didn't answer his question, not wanting to hurt him or lie. "Edward- "

"Yes, love?"

"Hold me. It helps," I panted, trying to explain my request, "The burning. Help."

I was immediately rolled to my left side, and my husband spooned up behind me. His chest cooled my moist back while his arm nestled beneath my warm breasts. His long legs tangled with mine, keeping them from sticking together as all the unnecessary water was boiled from me. "I'll be here the whole time, Bella," he promised.

That was the last thing I heard before the fire took my coherency.


End file.
